Rehabilitation and Intergration
by blackcomet1224
Summary: Full summary inside. A series of AU one-shots set after RE6.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: So this is the first chapter of my Rehabilitation and Integration AU anthology fanfic inspired by Chapters 9, 30, 7 and 34 of Ferric's Teratogenesis. Post!6: Essentially with the advent of the C-virus and its capability to mutate its host while maintaining the host's full faculties if directly injected fighting bioterrorism became more complex as civilians get their hands on the virus and used it for various reasons and viral agents and B. becomes more common to the point of being a fact of life. Some purposely infect themselves, others by accident, while others were forced to be used as living weapons or experiments. With the rise of sapient infected either rescued or captured. A Rehabilitation program for sapient and sane B. . was created. This fic will follow their lives as they adjust to their new bodies and how society will change around them.)_

_**CH 1. Open House**_

Summary: It is open house at Parker elementary school, one of the first schools to integrate infected and uninfected students. Sarra, a mother of an infected worry.

Sarra drove up to the school's drop off/pick up crescent moon shaped ramp and set her van into park, it usually wasn't allowed for anyone to park in front of the ramp, but exceptions were made due to the high volume of people coming to Parkers Elementary school and too little parking spaces. Sarra looked out the tinted windows of her van, there were parents with their children walking excitedly by them ready to meet their new teachers. It would have been an ordinary sight if it wasn't for the four Blue Umbrella and four BSAA guards patrolling the ramp and the 8 ft tall muscle bound trench coat-clad behemoth with muscles that would put heavyweight bodybuilders to shame. Ever since the BSAA and Blue Umbrella found and secured one of old/red Umbrellas labs that were used to store tyrants, there was much debate on what to do with them. Some argued that they should be destroyed because they are too dangerous others debated that the genetically altered creatures were living beings and should not be thrown away so callously instead they should be rehabilitated so they could integrate into society and help with fighting bioterrorism or perform other tasks. After much debate, it was decided that the Tyrants would be split up evenly and put under the care of the BSAA and blue Umbrella. So far based on what Sarra saw on the news and such, they weren't much trouble just a little slow and not big on critical thinking.

But the guards weren't the problem. The problem was the ones they were guarding against a good size group of protestors at the edge of the school property men and women mostly consisting of those ranging from earlier 20s to possible late 40s. They were holding picket signs with slogans such as 'A good infected is a dead infected', 'You were supposed to teach our children about hygiene', 'I don't want my children to pop up eyes on their shoulders', 'Say no to infectious privilege.' and others that were utterly more vulgar and shouting similar slogans. Sarra's hand tighten around the steering wheel, she understands why the protesters have such sentiments many of them were likely had family members that were victims of bioterrorism and BOWs or just fearful parents who just want to protect their family, but it didn't make hearing their vulgar chants any easier especially for a person in her situation. Sarra let in and let out a deep breath trying to calm her nerves combing a hand through her blond hair, she was nervous and scared/terrified, but not for herself, but for her son because of those that hate him because of his 'unique' condition. Worse of all, there will be more coming on the first day of school, and such large groups tend to attract more violent individuals.

Almost a year ago, her son, Micheal, was infected with the C-Virus by a needle bomb planted by a new age cultist during a school trip. After a few months of observation and through checkups he was cleared by the BSAA and was put in a Rehab and integration program for children who are in similar condition. As part of the program, children were allowed to go back to school to show that infected individuals could integrate into society, but as shown with the protestors not everyone was onboard. Many parents didn't want their children to attend a school that has infected/BOWs as students. Many of them had to go to new schools due to the principles bowing to pressure from anti-integration groups.

"Mom?" said a voice with the word cutting off with resonating buzz and clicks.

Sarra looked behind her at the child sitting in the middle seat, at one point her son was a pale-skinned 8-year-old boy with black hair and black eyes both he inherited from his late father, but now ever since the terrorist attack during a school trip by some new age cult supplied by Red Umbrella he changed. His body was no longer human in the traditional sense. His skin was now a blackish blue with parts of his body covered in glossy black chitin armor particularly his hands, arms, legs, chest, legs, back and along with his spine which act as anchor points for his four insect-like appendages currently folded on his back each 'leg' ending with two-fingered hand. His main hands remained the same except covered in chitin with each of his fingers ending with claws. His feet changed a more insect-like quality with three large 'toes' ending with talons and his legs changed in such a way that he walks on the balls of his feet giving him a digitigrade stance. He still had his shoulder-length black hair and his face remain largely unchanged except his eyes were completely black and glossy like a spider's, his mouth went farther back with insect mandibles on the sides with muscles and bones having shifted to accommodate his new mouth structure. He wore a black shirt with a white spider on the front, a design based on some comic book character called Venom Sarra believed, and some black shorts that went to his knees. Both items of clothing had to be specially tailored to accommodate his new body. With the shirt needing four holes in the back to accommodate his new back appendages and both clothing needed to be slightly bigger, so the chitin parts of his body don't get snagged while moving.

Sarra remembered when she first saw the videotape of him emerging from his chrysalis when the BSAA took her in. They were trying to prepare her to meet her son in his new form. The agent explained that he still, all in all, he acts like a human child and not a ravenous barely intelligent monster like with the infected of early to mid-2000s outbreaks, but it did little to alleviate her fears. At the time she worried not that her son changed mentally, no based on the behavior described to her by the agent he was still the same boy she raised who loved superheroes and comic books seeing his new body as 'cool' and 'awesome.' What scared her was herself. She always said that she would love her son no matter what, but she never otruly took intaccount for if he ever got infected. She was afraid that out of instinctual fear she would hurt her son emotionally. She heard stories of parents abandoning their children because they were infected. She didn't want to be like that, but there was always a possibility that for a moment she would hurt her son that way and cause a wound that would take a long time to heal. Then she met him and saw the same boy she always loved just with a few extra bits and a slight increase in height(he now reach her shoulders.), and a few additional needs like help with shedding his chitin armor and custom clothing.

Unfortunately, that was the easy part telling the rest of the family was more difficult. It was a mixed bag; some were quite accepting others were not so, and heated words were exchanged, and some were in between/apathetic. Hopefully, the upcoming family reunion would help smooth things out. At least she hoped that would happen, but she knew there will be those who will always see him as a monster. She is lying if she said that she didn't feel a little resentment towards those parts of her family. Why couldn't they see that despite his appearance this was the same Micheal they knew for the last 8 years?

"Mom," said Jason causing Sarra to wake up from her trip down memory lane. "Are you alright? You're staring." Jason mandibles clicked together and twitch slightly. A tic that Sarra learned he did when he was nervous/worried.

Sarra gave her son a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Micheal, I just got lost in thought."

Michael nodded then stared out the window at the group of protestors, he then looked back at his mom; his black eyes crestfallen. "Mom, will they be there the whole time?"

Sarra's heart dropped at the way her son said those words with such worry and fear, but as much she wanted to tell a comforting she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to him. "Yes, they will, and there will likely be a bigger group on the first day of school. Just remember what I taught you to do in such situations."

"Ignore them, and unless they get violent don't engage them. They are just afraid and just need their fears put to rest." Michael recited, he then looked back at the protestors. "But why are they so afraid, I am not like the BOWs used during the outbreaks, most of the people met in the program aren't like that! It's unfair!" Michael's mandibles twitched with a clicked together a sign of frustration.

"I know that, but they don't. They are just ignorant once they see that their children are in no danger, they will come around." Sarra smiled. "Now come on let's go meet your teachers and take a look at your new school."

That brighten his face, and his mandibles spread in his equivalent of a smile. "Yeah, I also want to see the tyrant!"

Sarra chuckled at her son 's enthusiasm, nothing can bring him down for long. He always was a half-full sort of boy always finding something to be happy about. "Alright, just don't bother them too much, they still have a job to do."

"Alright, Mom," he said.

Saraa smiled before unlocking the doors and getting out along with her son. They walked towards the entrance of the school ignoring the curious glances directed towards them. Sarra noticed that were other infected children she spotted one child who was a human-shaped swarm of wasps and another who had scorpion tail like appendage and scorpion claws on her back. Once they got to the entrance, Michael went up to the tyrant and the Blue Umbrella security officer guarding the door before Sarra could stop him.

"Hey, my name is Michael, so are you with Blue Umbrella?"

The guard smiled while the tyrant just looked down at the child cocking his head to the side. "My name is Angelo, and this is Mister Bubbles, we both work for the Blue Umbrella, and sorry about my friend he still doesn't quite got the hang of interacting with people yet," said Angelo pointing at the tyrant.

"That's ok, but why is he call Mr. bubbles?" asked Micheal.

Angelo chuckled. "A little in-joke, it is a long story. If you want to hear it."

"Micheal, I know you want to talk to them, but we have to go meet your teachers, and these men have a job to do." Sarra lightly admonished before he could answer.

Micheal groaned before nodding his head. "Yes, Ma'am. Sorry for distracting you."

Angelo waved off the apology. "No problem, it's always nice to talk to someone besides my partner over here. As you can tell, he is not very talkative." Angelo pointed at the tyrant who merely looked at his surroundings ignoring them. "Anyway, go inside. Don't want to keep your teachers waiting."

"Alright, oh, Mom can I show Mr. Angelo my trick before we go," asked Michael.

Sarra shook her head. "I Think we already took up enough of their-"

The guard lifted his hand. "It's alright, ma'am. We can spare a few seconds." he then turned his head towards Michael. "Go ahead little guy show me what you can do." he encouraged.

Michael smiled his mandibles opening up, the insectoid legs on back stretching out before they touched the ground and lifted him up until his feet no longer touched the ground and was tall enough to be at chest level of the tyrant. Michael stepped back then forward using his insectoid legs.

"Well, lookie here. We got ourselves a spider version of . Now go on in, we kept your teachers waiting long enough. Everyone's meeting in the cafeteria," he added.

Michael folded his legs, and Sarra gave a 'thank you' before going inside the building. It was an average looking school completely standard with the school's emblem painted in its colors of white and gold hanging on an archway and three glass cases displaying achievements and rewards for all to see lined the wall across from the main office. And on their left was the front office and outside the office were a couple of parents and their two children one was uninfected and the other was a B.O.W. with slick purple skin, purple hair, fins on his back and forearms, gills on his neck, his hands were slightly oversized and webbed and a shark tail. He wore blue jean shorts with a white tank top(a victim of the CT-abyss virus variant). They were talking to a lady who seemed to be in her late 20s-early 30s. She wore jeans and a purple blouse on the blouse a gold name tag.

"That must be one of the teachers." thought Sarra.

Sarra followed by Micheal walked towards the group who seemed to just got finish talking the lady wearing the shirt. After the parents and their children left going down the hall then turned right around a corner, the teacher then turned her head spotting Sarra and Micheal walking towards her.

"Why hello, there I'm Mrs. Carla Jean one of the third-grade teachers," she said with enthusiasm sending out her hand for a handshake.

Sarra took her hand, recognizing the name as her son's assigned teacher. "Nice to meet you, My name is Sarra Cruz," she then grabbed her son's shoulder. "And this is my son Michael. I believe you're my son's teacher."

Michael waved his hand. "Hi,"

"Oh, so you're one of my students! Nice to meet you, Micheal. I am looking forward to being your teacher." she said making Micheal smile.

"You seem pretty calm about having a B.O.W as a student, Mrs. Jean?" said Sarra.

Mrs. Jean chuckled. "I admit I wasn't the most excited about it, and I will be honest, I was a little scared. As you guessed I wasn't trained to teach B. , and I didn't know what to expect, and I am sad to admit I took what some of the other teachers said with too much consideration, but after meeting my future students, I see they're no different than my other students in the past. Sure, two of my students is a swarm of wasps and an amphibious shark, but they are still children and deserve an education." After her little speech, a sad smile crossed her face. "Unfortunately, most of the teachers resigned or transferred because they didn't want to teach infected students. Some were simply too old and couldn't handle the stress of having such unique students and others were… afraid to put it mildly. Let just say some believe this situation is a ticking outbreak time bomb. We are getting new teachers, but they are a little wet behind the ears, but they are very good at teaching and with students."

Sarra let out a sad sigh. "I heard that been happening with a lot of the integrated schools. I understand why they feel the way they do, but as a parent of an infected I find it frustrating."

Mrs. Jean nodded. "I understand, but I will do everything I can to make sure all my students get a quality education. Anyway, I believe it's almost time for the presentation in the cafeteria to start. Follow me, Principle Perry has many announcements to make! Not to spoil too much, but one of them is, in fact, the grand opening of the aquatic center for those infected by Abyss variant of the C virus. And many other accommodations."

Saraa smiled following Mrs. Jean as she continued talking about school programs designed for infected individuals with her son beside her. Her hope for the future burning a little brighter. She hoped that the world sees what she and Mrs. Jean sees in her son. An energetic and good-natured little boy with a few extra bits.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: So here is the second chapter of my fic and with permission from Ferric I will use his/her Tracey character from Chapter 9 of his/hers **_**Teratogenesis fic. You can consider this a continuation.)**_

**Summary: Traci Trevor was captured after her debut on the internet, and is about to be questioned by someone who finds her very familiar.**

**Chapter 2: Be Careful what you put on the internet**

Less than one month.

"It took them less than one month to find me," said Traci Trevors or as she was known on the internet Tracy Bramoff, one of the(relatively speaking.) many participants of the Virus challenge. Yeah, that's right she purposely injected herself with the C-Virus and less than a month after her video went viral the BSAA found her and came knocking on her door, bound her pincers and covered her claws and sent her to the nearest BSAA facility.

Many would say she did something foolish, well maybe it was. Sure, she probably didn't think too far ahead like the cameraman she hired pointed out, but hey a few extra limbs and a pair of wings (which fortunately developed and grew since then) on her back are worth a few stares while walking down the street. She just hoped the BSAA didn't tell her parents; she was going to say to them once she figures out how to introduce the new Traci to them, her poor mom will probably have a heart attack. Telling her boss what she did once she use up the rest of her vacation days, then explaining this to the University. Then another thought occurred to her of the possibility of her parents cutting her off her tuition and overacting especially her father and his family history with viruses. OK, maybe she didn't think this all the through. But she got a cool voice that's another plus.

Traci leaned back in her chair looking around the sparse white room until her eyes laid on the one-way mirror that more than likely had her would be interrogator watching from the other side. She then turned her head looking at the plat of powdered jelly donuts sitting on the table in front of her. Traci decided to give her watchers a little show and besides she was pretty hungry. She grabbed a donut with her two-fingered right hand, while her left hand remained mostly normal with it only being covered in chitin armor and having claws at the fingertips. Meanwhile, her proper hand structure changed the most with her forearm split down the middle stopping at the elbow with the top half ending in a two-fingered clawed hand with a largely vestigial thumb and the bottom half ending with a blade-like claw which was covered with a plastic sheath by the agents who arrested her. Traci opened her mouth wider than humanly possible revealing jagged amber colored fangs and a pair of hidden mandibles in her lower jaw, she grabbed the donut with her mandibles pushing it into her mouth munching on it with her fangs almost swallowing it whole. You figure eating with mandibles would be difficult, but like with her new limbs, she just knew what to do.

She wiped her mouth clean of jelly residue in a slightly dramatic fashion before leaning back pleased with her display. She folded her arms the limbs on her back limbs twitches with impatience. How long are they going to be? She was ready to spill the beans about her dealer, no way she was going to jail for him. Traci heard a series of 'THUDS' that were getting louder and louder until it just stopped and followed by a 'click' from the door on the other side of the room.

The door opened and stepping through it was a woman with pale complexion and brown hair that reached her shoulders, she wore a white button-up shirt underneath a brown vest with brown pants with a badge clipped to her belt and carried a tan folder in her arm. She had a stern look on her face by conventional standards she would be considered a knockout and following right behind her was a grayish blue-skinned giant of a man 8 ft tall muscle on muscle of a man. Clad in a trench coat, the bald-headed giant bent down so he could fit through the door once through he stood back up to his full height. He was tall enough to be able to touch the ceiling with his fingertips. The giant closed the door behind him as the woman walked towards the table then pulled a chair out and sat right across from Traci. She laid the folder down and looked at Traci as if studying her there was something in her eyes, an unreadable emotion that quickly disappeared a second later.

She opened the folder. "Hello, I am Agent Helena Harper, and this is Agent Bruticus." The tyrant grunted in response. "Don't mind him; he is just here just in case."

Traci rolled her eyes; she understood why he was here, but she had no reason to be rowdy. Then another thought occurred to her there was something familiar about the name. She knew she heard that name before, but she couldn't place her finger on where.

Helena read the first sheet in the folder. "Lisa Cassel Trevor, Age 23, Born April 4, 1990. A Junior at Millcreek university, a decent student, an employee at a Conners retail and daughter of George and Catherine Trevor and the oldest of their three children. Your father is one of the co-owners of the building and renovation company Trevor and Chamberlains, Inc. Meaning you came from a quite well off background. I'm surprised that they would send you to Millcreek University, it's a good school, but it is no Yale or Harvard."

Traci chuckled. "Well, my parents worried would that I would become a spoiled brat, so they tried their best to keep me grounded. Sending me to public school and such, keeping my rich background hidden. Even in university they only pay for my tuition, everything else I had to get a job and work for it." Traci smiled. "Honestly, seeing how spoiled some people in my age group and wealth class can be, I am thankful for the measures they took." Traci took another donut and like before opened her mouth wider than humanly possible extending her mandibles eating it in one chomp/gulp. Man, she loves doing that; unfortunately, she didn't get a reaction out of Helena except for a smirk curiously enough.

"If you're trying to get a reaction out of me then you're going to be disappointed. This isn't my first time dealing with B. ," she said.

Realization struck Traci, she knew she heard that name before. "You're that agent who stopped that outbreak in China a couple of years back. What are doing here questioning me?" asked Traci tilting her head slightly. While not as famous as Leon Kennedy, Jill Valentine or Chris Redfield, she still quite well known. Again why was she here in a relatively backwood town questioning her? Shouldn't she be out there somewhere in the world stopping outbreak number 200?

The mirk disappeared replaced by something more melancholy. "Yes, that's me, as for why I am here due to still recovering from an injury I was put on less strenuous assignments." then her face became stern. "Anyway, we strayed far enough let's cut to the chase. To put it bluntly, you're in a bit of trouble. As you probably know even with the relaxed international law and our own domestic laws what you did would be considered an illegal possession of a hazardous substance and bio-weapon which can land you in jail for a long time."

Traci stiffen she knew she was just trying to scare her, considering the circumstance and the fact she intended to only use the virus on herself with no intent to cause harm, so the worst she was going to get was a slap on the wrist relatively speaking. But she still couldn't, but flinch at the thought of jail time. What kind of jail would they send a B.O.W to anyway?

Helena stacked the papers together and closed the folder. "But seeing as you only intended only to use the virus on yourself and had no intention of harming anyone combined with your clean record you will be shown leniency. If you tell us how you obtain the C-Virus instead of harsher punishments you will be placed in a Rehabilitation and Integration program and report to your assigned Integration Officer and participate in a support group at least twice a week."

"Ok," Traci said without hesitation causing Helena to cock an eyebrow. "What? I had no reason to protect the dealer who gave me the virus. So where would you like me to start?"

Helena nodded. "Alright then let's start with where you two usually meet," she said.

For the next who knows how many hours Traci answered every question that Helena asked. From how she made contact with her dealer and where he usually sells his wears to any other possible customers. She responded to every question without hesitation and made sure to include even minor details. After what seems to be the last question Helena closed the folder.

"That all, we will check out the name and location you provided. In the meantime, you will wait here," Helena dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a cell phone then slid it to Traci. " If you want to go ahead and use your one 5 minute phone call. I will be right back, Bruticus will remain here when you're done give him the cellphone." Helena got up and walked towards the door opened and went out the door closing it behind her, leaving her with the jolly blue giant who was watching her with an almost disturbing amount of attention.

"OK," said Traci as she looked at the phone like it contained there was a monster inside. Considering who she going have to call there might as well be one, or two if she wanted to be technical, but she was terrified of only one them. Or more accurately the amount ear chewing she going do to her. She knew she going have to tell her parents, but she wanted to do it on her terms. But she had no one else to call that wouldn't tell her parents, so might as well do it herself. Traci picked up the smartphone with her right hand she activated the touchscreen and dialed her parents' number, which was a little tricky thanks to the claws that now tipped her fingers. She put the phone hoping that today no one would pick that today her parents were out doing something that would make them miss this call. Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed as soon as someone answered the phone on the first ring.

"_Hello, who is this?" _said a feminine voice.

Traci held her breath was her mother waiting by the phone or something? She never answers the phone this fast. Traci cleared her throat. "Hi,- Mom, its-" she said hesitantly.

_"Traci, honey is that you? I have been calling you all day, and what's wrong with your voice? IS something wrong with your phone, your voice is resonating, and there are buzzing and clicking sound every time you talk"_ she asked with a worried tone.

"_Oh boy. Here we go." _Traci thought. She took a deep breath in then out steeling herself for her confession and the verbal beatdown she was going to receive. "Heh, well, Mom, you see there is nothing wrong with the phone for you see-"

"You infected yourself," stated Traci's Mom followed by an exasperated sigh.

Traci's mouth hung open to the point she expanded her mandibles, she nearly dropped the phone as thoughts such as 'How did she know?' and 'When did she find out?' crossed her mind. "How?" she managed to squeak out after gaining her composure dreading her mother's answer.

"_Your brother showed me the video. He was on one of those 4chan sites when he suddenly screaming 'my eyes!'. I came running and guess what he showed me."_

Traci gulped as her she felt her stomach dropped dreading the answer to the question she was going to ask next. "And what did he exactly showed you?"

_"He showed me a video of you not only injecting yourself with that virus, but you showed your naked body after your change for all the world to see," _she said with an eerily amount of calm.

"Does Dad know?" asked Traci preparing for her mother's answer. Her father's family has a history when it comes to these viruses, or more accurately he had a family member, her great cousin Lisa specifically who was experimented on by Red Umbrella when they were still kicking as a legal business. It contributed to his distrust of medical corporations and Blue Umbrella. So he would worry the most about how this virus would affect her.

"_Yes, he saw the video. He calmed down once he saw you talking and still acting like yourself. He was mostly worried that the virus would turn you into an insane monster. Now he is busy calling renovators to see if they could renovate the mansion to accommodate your change." _she explained.

Traci let out a sigh. "You don't sound angry about any of this," she stated.

A mirthless chuckle escaped from the phone. "_Oh, sweetie, I am not angry. I AM ABSOLUTELY LIVID!" _she yelled hurting Traci's ear. "What were you thinking!? Not only you infected yourself, but you made porn out of it!"

Traci flinched. She heard a cough, she turned her head and saw the tyrant with one finger up. "One minute," he said simply his voice baritone.

Brushing her surprise at the fact that the giant spoke she had to wrap things up. "Mom, look I know you're angry and worried, but I have less than a minute. I just want to let you know that I am at the BSAA facility near my college. I'm not going to jail, so don't worry about that."

_"Oh, thank goodness, but don't think this the end young lady. Your father and I are coming over there as soon as the private jet is ready. You stay there. Understand!" _

Traci gulped. "Yes, ma'am," she answered meekly.

"_Good, love you." _said her mother a warm tone taking a 180 from before.

"Love you too," said Traci before she hung up the phone. She handed the phone to the tyrant who took it from her hand. Traci felt relieved to be finally of the phone, but she knew eventually she would face the full wrath of her mother's ear chewing in person. So she was going to enjoy this calm before the storm.

For the next hour, Traci just sat waiting. Every once in a while she would play with her new limbs and her wings with Bruticus watching her like a hawk. It was very uneventful and tedious until Helena stepped into the room.

"Well, Traci, your information proves accurate, and we were able to arrest the dealer. You're free to go just make sure you stop by the front desk to confirm some information for registration into the Integration program." Helena then let out a sigh. "Though before you go, I want to ask you some questions. If you have time. It's off the books for personal reasons."

Traci raised an eyebrow. She was curious, what kind of question would she want to ask that was personal and can only be asked off the books? "I can't leave anyway. My parents coming to meet me. And I was explicitly told not to leave." And the last thing she wants to do was disobey her mother, especially in the state she was in at the moment.

Helena nodded her head. "Well, in that case, would like to answer my questions, I will buy you food," she said.

Traci thought about it for a few moments before nodding, she had nothing better to do plus free food. "Sure, does this place have a cafeteria?"

"Actually I wanted this to be private, so we will order delivery. I pulled some strings so we will have this room for a couple hours," said Helena as she opened the door. She then looked at Bruticus. "Go take a couple hour break."

The tyrant nodded before handing back her phone then going out the door. Helena closed door then walked to the table and sat across from Traci. "So is pizza alright?"

Traci nodded made sense that someone who stopped an outbreak would have some pull in the BSAA. "Yeah, I am not really picky, but if you could, I would like a meat lover."

"I can do that," said Helena as typed something in her phone likely using a pizza delivery app. Once done she placed the phone on the table.

"So," said Traci awkwardly leaning back in her chair. "What you want to know?"

Helena was quiet as if deep in thought. The silence unnerved Traci until finally, she put on a steely face. "Why?" she asked.

Traci cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want to understand why. Why did you do something as stupid as infecting yourself? Didn't you see the photos of those infected?!" asked Helena, sending Traci aback with the amount of emotion in her voice.

Traci suddenly felt nervous. "Yeah, I saw the photos. They didn't seem that bad, and besides the dealer made sure to give me a virus cultivated specifically for the desired body," said Traci, she wasn't that stupid, she made sure the dealer was on the up and up, and sold virus that he advertised. But Traci couldn't help but think what would have happened if she chose a less trustworthy dealer. Ending up with a virus that was advertised as one thing, but then turns out to be a C-Virus dose that makes Napads(most of the time.).

"But it's not a guarantee, there is still an element of randomness. There was a 30% chance you could've been turned into something else, and that's being generous. If you saw the results form this stupid challenge, then you would know that. You're lucky your mutation turned out the way it did." Helena retorted.

Traci nodded. "Well the risk wasn't that big, and besides I got exactly what I wanted out of the challenge." Traci stretched out her limbs for emphasis.

Helena gave Traci a steely gaze. "Which returns us to my original question, Why? Why take the risk in the first place? Why infect yourself and risk turning into a barely sapient monster?!"

Traci clicked her mandibles in annoyance, she was acting like an older sibling. "Sheesh, why you want to know so bad?! You treating me like I am your sister or something!" Traci noticed that Helena flinched when she said sister then she made a look. Traci knew that look, she has just struck a nerve.

Helena let out a sigh. "I guess I should tell why this is so personal to me. You know about Tall Oaks?" Traci nodded. "My little sister was one of its victims, she was much like you, impulsive, prone to stupid decisions and she loved to party. We were trapped in a cave when she was infected, she mutated much like you except she looked more human. Unfortunately, she didn't maintain her mind, and I had to fight her. She tripped over the edge of the cliff, I tried to save her, but I didn't see my sister in those eyes. So, I had to let her go."

She didn't need to go into more detail for Traci to understand the implications. Traci could understand where Helena was coming from now. If she does remind Helena of a deceased sister, then it was understandable why she would feel so strongly about Traci infecting herself. She probably couldn't comprehend why anyone would do it, especially after what she been through. Traci at the moment felt like a bit of an ass.

"It's complicated," said Traci, finally.

"Excuse me?" asked Helena.

"The reason I infected myself is complicated. A mixture of things, really. I did it for the thrill and the rush. To experience something new, and for the abilities. To be able to do things no else could. I mean with these limbs I can multitask, sort of," Traci added remembering her first few attempts at cooking using multiple arms, it didn't end well. "and my wings grew big enough that I can give myself a little extra boost when jumping and enhanced strength. Plus 15 minutes of internet fame didn't hurt." added Traci.

Helena nodded. "You already know how I feel about your decision, but answer me this. What are your plans from now on? Many wounds from the last few outbreaks are still fresh, and some still don't exactly tolerate BOWs. Are you still going to continue school? You ever thought about what kind of job you going to get now that you're like this, or what kind of life? What if you want to start a family?" asked Helena.

Traci hesitated, in all honesty she never really thought that deeply about it outside the basics. Her school is pretty, and there are plenty of legal well-paying jobs that her enhanced body could do that uninfected human couldn't within her father's company, then there's the growing market for infected models she could take advantage of. There wasn't much competition due to the profession's one-way street and controversial nature. So she was covered on that end, but Helena had a point when it came to society there was a good chunk of people who aren't precisely tolerant of those infected. Her family accepted her so she could deal with it. But she admits she didn't consider at all what would happen if she tries starting a family, or if she could in her state. She would deal with it in time, there was always adoption anyway.

"I can deal with whatever comes, I don't really care what society thinks." she said.

Helena nodded. "For your sake, I hope your right." Helena's phone vibrated, she checked her phone. "Thank for answering my questions," Helena then put on a smile. "The pizza is here, let's go get it before it gets cold." she said getting up.

Traci nodded, but then thought came to her. "Helena," she said gaining Helena attention. "I have a question about your sister that kinda bothered me."

Helena a curious glance. "Yes," she responded.

"You said that your sister fell off the edge of a cliff, right?" Helena nodded to the question. "So there wasn't any physical body to confirm her death and taking into account how tough BOWs are generally-"

Helena let out a sigh an unreadable emotion crossed her face. "You wonder if my sister could be alive, I thought about it a couple times. The likelihood of what was my sister surviving her fall and even if she did the sterilization strike likely caved in the caverns underneath Tall Oaks either crushing her or trapping her, either way, she is likely dead by now," she said heading towards the door then opening it. "Come one, we have a pizza to eat."

Traci nodded folded her back limbs then got up and headed towards the door, but before going out, she couldn't help, but mutter. "What if you're wrong."

Helena hesitated then answered simply. "Then I will deal with her." before following Traci out the door.

**(A few miles from Tall Oaks)**

Darkness. That's all she saw for who knows how long. She walked through the darkness, her enhanced senses allowing her to navigate the tunnels. She didn't how long she searched the tunnels for a way out or remembered how exactly she got into her position. She had a very vague memory of what happened before she woke up at the bottom of that chasm. It was all a haze, but she remembered feeling was fear, confusion, and anger. It was like she always in fight or flight. She also remembered her sister attacking her, and she was attacking back. It was all confusing. Why did she attack her sister? She shook her head, she needed to remain focused, she picked up a faint scent and signs airflow awhile ago. She was close to finding a way out. She could feel it.

She continues walking stopped after feeling her stomach pains, she sat down and munched on a mushroom she found while following the scent. After eating her meal, she continues to follow the scent going across creeks, expansive chambers, narrow pathways and crevices the smell only got stronger until she came across a rock wall and the only way was up. Six segmented and jointed appendages erupted from her back, each limb ended with a sharp point which was perfect for climbing. So climbed she did, she climbed having a couple close calls as sections of the wall gave in to her weight nearly causing her to fall. It didn't take long for her to get the edge of the cliff, she climbed over the edge and found what looks like railroad tracks leading into an old mine. And where there's a mine, there's a way out. Following the railroad tracks, the scent got stronger which eventually lead her to what had to be the entrance boarded by thick wooden planks.

Without hesitation she stabbed the planks with the sharp points of insectoid limbs, she was close. Close to breathing fresh air, close to seeing sunlight, close to seeing her sister. With a mighty push, she quickly broke the planks in half. Sunlight hit her face causing her to recoil having been used little to no light for such a long time, but once her eyes adjusted, she was outside. She looked around taking in the sights and sounds. The smell of fresh air greeted her the oaky and grassy scent was a welcome change to the damp and mildew odor she was used to, the sound of birds chirping and the sight of trees and other was almost too much. She didn't know where to go from here, she needed to find a map or at least a road to follow. More likely than it would lead her to a small town at least. From there she would find her sister.

Picking a random direction Deborah Harper walked, she didn't know where she was going, but one way or another she was going to find her sister. She was going to find Helena.


End file.
